Zack and Kelly
by ska8er15
Summary: Zack and Kelly have a surprise for the whole gang i do not own saved by the bell


Zack and Kelly's baby

Hey Zack I have some important news to tell you so I will talk to you after class. Ok Kelly I will see you after class and meet you at the apartment and I also invited Lisa to come and have dinner with us tonight. I want to tell you the news in private then we can tell everybody after and I want you to know first. Ok I will see you after class bye. Hey Lisa hey Zack how are you today I'm fine but now Screech, Jessie, and Slater found out that I'm coming over tonight and wanted to know if they can come to. We'll Lisa, Kelly has some news to tell me and wanted to tell me after class in private so maybe after she tells me you can all come over. I'll call you before we come over and then you can tell me to come or not. Hey Kelly hey Zack let's go, can you tell me the news now? No not until we get back to the apartment. Ok Zack the news is that……. I'm pregnant. That's great!!!!! How did it happen, I mean I know how it happened but I'm just so happy that were having a baby. Let's call the who gang and let's all go and meet at the Max are old hangout. That's a great idea Zack and we should also call Mr. And Mrs. Belding. That's also a good idea Zack. I will call Lisa ant tell her to call them and meet us their.

Chapter2

Ring Ring the phone I'll get it Kelly don't worry about it. Hello hey Zack this is Lisa o hi Lisa well I called the gang and the Belding's they can all come see you their ok and Lisa yes Zack thank you very much your welcome Zack I'm happy to help. Kelly yes Zack everybody can come o my gosh I'm so happy thank you Zack thanks for everything your welcome Kelly I want to do everything to help you because I love you so much. Well we better start driving cause I know we might have to stop a couple of times to go to the bathroom. Ok let's go babe we should try to get their fast so we won't be last, Lisa's going to be first to set up by getting the food and drinks out. Hey Lisa thanks for getting here early, your welcome you two have done so much for me I want to help you both. Anything you need call me day or night I will help you. Thanks so much for helping we appreciate it so much.

Chapter 3

Hey everyone thanks for coming and I'm happy and excited to spend time with each and every one of you. Slater I want to talk to you first hey preppy so how are you and Kelly? We are great and very happy how about you and Alex? Great were planning on getting married, o that's going to be great when? Around summer. SUMMER!!!!! OMG Kelly come here I need to talk to you your having the baby around summer right. Yes Zack I am why? Come on ok everybody me and Kelly have an announcement well were well ah kind of ok preppy spit it out ok were having a baby. A baby congrats preppy I'm happy for you and Kelly. Zack and Kelly having a baby . So Alex, Jessie, Leslie have anything to say actually Slater yes we all do congrats. Lisa want to say anything I did a lot ok Slater I'm sick of you acting like a parent to me. I'm sorry Lisa.

Chapter4

Ok everyone thanks for coming Screech well take you back to the dorm. Thanks buuuuuuuuuuddy. Ok everybody let's go and thanks Max for letting us come here. Your welcome anything for my favorite group of students. Well let's go. I'm happy your taking me back to the dorm but I have to tell you both something Slater and Alex are getting married before summer. What ! Now calm down Kelly. I can' Zack that's when the baby is due. I no Kelly but if the baby is due the day of the wedding I'll be their with you you're my wife and I would never miss our son being born. I would hate to miss the wedding of my best friend but I will for you. Well thanks for the ride. Your welcome see you tomorrow now let's go back to the apartment and watch a movie. Ok honey that's a great idea what are we going to watch? I'm not sure yet whatever you want to. Let's go. Ok .

As they sit on the couch Zack kisses Kelly and they go to bed and never actually turned the movie on and watched it.


End file.
